Share My Life
by Starlight623
Summary: Major Rise of Skywalker spoilers! Fluffy fix-it to that ending.


A/N: I really liked Rise of Skywalker, except for the ending. Major spoiler alert here. A total fix-it ending coming. This is definitely a first for me to write this fandom and this couple, so please be kind!

* * *

Rey wasn't entirely sure how she was alive at the moment. She remembered falling after defeating her grandfather, but the rest was blank. But here she was, staring up into the now warm eyes of Ben Solo. And she was falling into those eyes.

His smile was genuine as they rushed to each other and share a kiss. This, this was finally the man she knew he could be. Not the one manipulated by a twisted maniac, but the kind heart that could only come from Leia Organa and Han Solo.

But suddenly he was falling from her hold.

"Ben?" she asked breathlessly.

She understood now. He used his life force to bring her back from the brink.

"No, no, no," Rey repeated. "Not now!"

She fought through the fog in her brain to figure out a way. A way to fix this! She lowered him to the floor and placed her hands over his heart. They were a dyad. Their connection had to be able to save them both.

"Be with me," she whispered. She wasn't sure if she meant Ben, or any of the other Jedi leaders, but she definitely needed someone.

The connection was draining her. She couldn't let it take too much, or they would end up in an endless loop of reviving each other. "Please," she softly spoke into the thoughts surrounding her. "Please!" she yelled.

Suddenly he gasped, but she refused to break the connection yet. She had to know that he was back.

"Rey," he murmured. "No… it was supposed to be all for you."

"Shush," Rey replied. "That's not how this ends."

When she felt as though there was a balance between them, she began to back away slowly. She was exhausted, but seemed to feel a dozen or so presences around her, giving her strength. Mostly that of Leia, gently touching her shoulder and gazing down at her son, and also of Luke, kneeling at her side.

"Rey," Ben repeated. "Why?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" she asked with a tired laugh.

He slowly reached up and put his hand to her face. "I suppose not."

"Can you move?"

He tried to get his limbs to listen to him, but at the moment, the fatigue was winning out. "Not yet."

She sat in a more comfortable position and placed his head on her lap, gently stroking his hair. "Then we'll stay here for a bit longer."

"There's a war raging out there," he said.

"Yes, but it's won. The others have come, I feel it. Poe will lead them to victory."

"You've led them to victory," Ben corrected.

Rey shrugged. "It's been a team effort. That's all that matters now."

"It's peaceful in here," he said.

She slowly felt the other presences begin to disappear, but calmly. Last to leave were Luke and Leia. She smiled at the joy they seemed to feel.

Ben closed his eyes and for a moment she panicked. He chuckled at that. "Calm down. I died a couple of times today. I'm allowed to rest my eyes."

Any other time, she might have asked how he knew she was concerned. But their Force Bond was strong. Somewhat explained by Palpatine. All those conversations across the galaxy made a little more sense now. How he managed to take things from her without being with her.

"You owe me a necklace, you know," she said, tapping his nose.

"I owe you a lot more than that. But I'll gladly return the Pasaana beads. I certainly kept them."

She rolled her eyes. "Hopeless romantic."

He laughed at that, coughing a bit as well. "Believe it or not, I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to you. If not for…"

He trailed off and she understood. If only circumstances had been different. If only their grandfathers hadn't been who they were. But if Anakin Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine hadn't been who they were, where would that leave Rey and Ben now? All the implications made her already sore head hurt more, so she banished the thoughts.

She bent to kiss his forehead. "All that matters is here and now."

"Is that true? Rey, I've done horrible things. Unforgivable things. To… people who loved me. People I loved."

"And they have forgiven you. Han forgave you. And I know for a fact that Leia never wanted to give up on you. You were used. We both were."

"I don't think you're rebel friends will see it like that."

"Then we'll make them see. You're a Solo and a Skywalker. You're an Amidala and an Organa. You have a good heart. Poe and Finn and all of them will see that."

"And Chewie?"

"Chewie has the biggest heart of us all. He'll recognize the little boy he loved."

Ben nodded, but he wasn't as sure as she was.

"Ready to go yet?" she asked, interrupting his musings (quite likely on purpose).

"Probably not, but it's definitely time."

Rey stood and helped pull Ben to his feet. There wasn't much energy between the two of them, but they relied on each other as they got to the X-Wing.

"Not exactly built for two," Ben said as he maneuvered as best he could behind the pilot's seat.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. You could ride up in R2's spot in the roof," she replied with a smile.

He chose to not answer her and instead folded his tall frame carefully in the tiny cockpit. He knew he'd fall asleep soon anyway, despite his discomfort. He'd be full of aches and pains from the battle anyway, what was a few more?

She took off and set a course back for the base, wondering just how she was going to handle things when they returned. She fully believed that Finn would be able to see past everything and get to know Ben, with a little time. But Poe, he was the wild card. Poe idolized Leia and knew the heartache Kylo Ren caused her. Poe knew the cruelty that Kylo Ren could show with his torture. Poe didn't know Ben Solo, and Rey wasn't entirely sure he'd be willing to. For now, she just had to hope. For now, she was allowing herself to doze off once she reached out to his sleeping form and saw through their connection that he was sleeping peacefully.

They landed at the base and Rey gently woke Ben. He stretched and instantly regretted it, suddenly feeling all those pains from earlier.

"Come on," she whispered. "Time to face the music."

Rey exited the cockpit to cheers and celebratory words… until they saw who followed her. Then there was silence.

"Rey!" Poe shouted. "Get down!" He drew his weapon, but Rey jumped in front of him.

"Poe, no! Don't!"

His brows furrowed in confusion as others put their hands on their weapons too, waiting.

"It's not what you think," Rey began.

"Really? Because I think you have the leader of the First Order with you and that bastard needs to die!" Poe said, raising his blaster again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Finn with a confused look on his face. She knew right then and there that Finn could feel the Force as well. He knew something was up, but couldn't figure out what. That was something to work on later.

"Poe!" she tried again. "Listen to me! The leader is dead. Kylo Ren is no more. This is Ben. This is Ben Solo, Leia and Han's son."

"There's no difference, Rey!" Poe yelled.

She marched up to him and pulled sharply on his arm. "There is! Kylo Ren was being manipulated by Palpatine, he used him, it was always the plan. But this, this is a good man. This is not that same one from the First Order. He saved my life!"

Poe rolled his eyes. "Are you crazy? Move, Rey! I'm taking him down!"

"No!" Finn shouted. "She's right!"

Poe's head snapped towards Finn. "What?!"

"I've got a feeling," Finn admitted. "He's good now."

"Well, he wasn't before. This nutcase tortured me and made Leia's life a living hell. I don't care what last minute changes he made, I'm taking him out."

Rey could feel a fear radiating off of Ben that she was sure Kylo Ren never would have felt. He approached them very slowly.

"General Dameron," Ben said softly. "I understand all of your anger. It's rightfully felt. There's nothing I can say to fully apologize for what I've done."

"No. There's not," Poe agreed.

Ben nodded. "Take a swing at me. Take a shot at me. Whatever you need to get yourself even close to being able to tolerate me."

Poe froze at that. He definitely wanted to punch the man in front of him. He wanted to shoot him and string him up and let him fly behind his fighter for a while. But then he looked at the pain in that same man's eyes. The concern on Finn's face. The certainty on Rey's. Could it really be possible that this was a changed man? And could he actually bring himself to trust him?

He wouldn't know unless he tried.

All eyes were on Poe as he sighed in resignation. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right, Solo. Finn and Rey seem to think there's good in you. Leia tried to convince me too. I'm not saying I forgive you. And I'm definitely keeping my eye on you. But I will try to see what they see."

Poe tentatively stuck out his hand. The others gasped, including Finn and Rey. Ben stared at the hand in disbelief, but quickly shook it.

"Thank you," Ben said quietly. "This means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for those who believe in you."

Poe broke the handshake and walked away. Rey grabbed Ben's arm.

"Well, that could have gone worse," she said.

Ben looked down at her with a skeptical look.

"What?" Rey asked. "He didn't shoot you, did he?"

Finn chuckled a bit at that. "She's right." There was an uncomfortable silence as Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Look… R— Ben. We've both got a past we aren't happy with. And I still don't understand these feelings I'm having. But I know that you're willing to be on the light side now. Especially for her," he added as he motioned towards Rey. "So, I'm willing to start fresh too." He held his hand out and Ben gladly shook it.

"Thank you, Finn. And I'd be happy to help you figure out those feelings, if you're willing," Ben said.

"Um, yeah. Well, I assumed Rey would, but I wouldn't say no to anyone who can teach me how to deal with all of this!"

Rey beamed. Of course sweet Finn was being great about this whole situation. "I'd be honored to help you, Finn. Is that what you've been trying to tell me?"

"Yes!" Finn answered happily. "I didn't want Poe making fun of me for it. I've been so confused by how I know things and just how I used a lightsaber!"

Ben chuckled at that. "You know, I was blown away how you handled that. You should be very proud of yourself."

Finn wasn't sure how to answer that, considering that the first battle he ever had was with Kylo Ren. He instead just answered with an awkward, "Thanks, man."

"Well," Rey began. "I think a rest is in order for the both of us. We're kind of sharing a life force right now and we need to recharge that."

Finn knew better than to ask for an explanation. He'd learn it all soon enough. "Yeah, go ahead, definitely! We'll talk later." Before she could walk away, Finn pulled Rey into a tight embrace. "It's so good to have you back. You're the little sister I never had."

Rey choked back a sob. "And you're absolutely my big brother." She pulled back and smiled at Finn. Things had finally come together.

She took Ben's hand and led him to her quarters. The bed wasn't very big, but neither cared for comfort as much as they did just rest. Ben got on the bed and let Rey curl up beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand over his heart and he put his hand on top of hers, wrapping his other arm around her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, much like she had done earlier.

"A guy could get used to this," Ben said.

"You should get used to this. You're kinda stuck with me now," she replied.

"That's definitely not the term I would use. It's an honor I don't deserve."

She put a finger to his lips before returning the hand to his chest. "No more talk like that. Please."

He nodded. He didn't agree, but he would happily do whatever she asked now.

"I… I love you," he whispered.

Rey got a mischievous smile on her face. "I know," she replied with the tiniest of giggles.

Ben rolled his eyes, but pulled her closer and laughed happily, letting her love wash over him and begin to heal them both.

There was still a long road ahead of them, they knew that. But they were both confident now that whatever came their way, they would face it together.


End file.
